


Neo Communication Technology

by JemiCrisis



Series: The Ongoing Saga: NCT Communicate Terribly [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Doyoung is chaotic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I take requests, M/M, Polyamory, There is no plot, What Have I Done, angst maybe in text form idk, basically crack, everyone is chaotic pretty much, everyone is whipped for their partner(s), kinda based on real life events, maybe self indulgent dont know what that means, okay there may be plot, texting fic, we love crack technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemiCrisis/pseuds/JemiCrisis
Summary: One text summary of everyone out of context:TaeMoon: chicken egg small...Suhny: hoes madMukTae: I wanna resign from leadershipYutaverse: and let's not fuck up this timeQueenAnne-Kun: the Qian family must keep their secretsDoie: we're Neo Culture Technology for a reasonChittaPhony: LISTEN TO RENJUN INSTEAD OF THAT WEE BRATJae6: I think that's the smartest thing Lucas has ever said in his whole life.SiChange: I'm still salty about thatOwO: we're too cute to be hated onYuckHay: yay! :) :)Mooseboy: what the fuck did Doyoung-hyung do to Jisung?XD: don’t mind the fake horse behind her thoughHenryde8: honestly I might wanna just yeet myself out of this group and live in a cottage in the countryUnderRatJun: I swear to frick I will kick Yukhei in the buttAvee(Je)no: should I ask Doyoung-hyung about it?HeySon: THAT’S SNAKE ENERGY IF I EVER SAW ITNanazen: NO SWEARINGIAMTHESHEEP: SEE IF I CARE HE'S A GRANDPA ANYWAYEdibLe: someone said I looked like a carrot!JiPringle: JUST HANG OUT WITH ME YOU CARROT





	1. Mooseboy: since when could you spell words longer than eight letters?

**Author's Note:**

> *is absent for two days*  
> Me: hey let me publish a new work! it's not like I have one that hasn't gotten an update in over three weeks and another that needs updating  
> I just wanted this kind of fic for comedic purposes and I called it Neo Communication Technology in case I want to add the rest of NCT in here  
> that being said I don't know if anyone would want this since there are a bunch of texting fics already and some concepts may overlap with them (idk i dont really keep track of what other authors do)  
> so if this work gets like 20 kudos or smth I'll start making this a thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [11:33] Mama and bois  
> Doie is online
> 
> Doie: Yukhei you wanted me to get something? I’m at the store now.
> 
> YuckHay is online
> 
> YuckHay: a coconut
> 
> Doie: and why is that
> 
> YuckHay: Yang dared me to try and break a coconut
> 
> YuckHay: he’ll buy me a bubble egg waffle if I crack it
> 
> Doie: …

**[11:33] Mama and bois**

_Doie is online_

Doie: Yukhei you wanted me to get something? I’m at the store now.

_YuckHay is online_

YuckHay: a coconut

Doie: and why is that

YuckHay: Yang dared me to try and break a coconut

YuckHay: he’ll buy me a bubble egg waffle if I crack it

Doie: …

_OwO is online_

OwO: Baby no!

_Mooseboy is online_

Mooseboy: Yukhei no

Doie: Child no.

YuckHay: but I want bubble egg waffle!

Doie: you could’ve asked me for one then!

YuckHay: NO

YuckHay: (English) want a sense of accomplishment

Mooseboy: (English) since when could you spell words longer than eight letters?

YuckHay: (English) since supercalifragilisticexpialidocious was a word

YuckHay: (English) and since we met Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul

Mooseboy: (English) oh.

OwO: baby please don’t break a coconut

YuckHay: okay baby I won’t

YuckHay: for you :)

YuckHay: still want the bubble egg waffle though :(

Doie: I’ll buy you the fricken’ waffle then

YuckHay: but they’re street food

YuckHay: and in Hong Kong

YuckHay: how are you gonna get it?

Mooseboy: …

Doie: …

OwO: …

Doie: Yukhei.

YuckHay: yeah?

Doie: YangYang lives in Korea like us, how would HE get it?

YuckHay: …

YuckHay: oH

Doie: I swear, Kun will find YangYang dead one of these days.

_Doie is offline_

OwO: if baby breaks a bone because of this

OwO: I will find YangYang

OwO: and threaten to destroy all of his games

OwO: no one

OwO: and I mean no one

OwO: touches my baby

_OwO is offline_

Mooseboy: …

Mooseboy: bro

Mooseboy: just

Mooseboy: don’t break any coconuts

Mooseboy: okay?

YuckHay: but I still want bubble egg waffle!

Mooseboy: next time we visit Hong Kong we’ll get you as many bubble egg waffles as you want

YuckHay: yay! :) :)

Mooseboy: okay bro see ya

_Mooseboy is offline_

YuckHay: hope we go to Hong Kong soon!

_YuckHay is offline_


	2. OwO: your biggest fear is homophobia?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [21:57] Mama and bois  
> Mooseboy is online
> 
> Mooseboy: hey guys
> 
> Mooseboy: how do you spell the scientific name of our species?
> 
> Mooseboy: in English
> 
> Doie is online
> 
> Doie: Homophobic
> 
> Mooseboy: what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually I made three "trial" chapters of this with these four bois so if y'all like how it is then I'll do requests and add in the rest of the members

**[21:57] Mama and bois**

_Mooseboy is online_

Mooseboy: hey guys

Mooseboy: how do you spell the scientific name of our species?

Mooseboy: in English

_Doie is online_

Doie: (English) Homophobic

Mooseboy: what?

Doie: WAIT NO MEANT (English) HOMOSAPIEN

Doie: GOD AUTOCORRECT MADE ME SAY MY BIGGEST FEAR

_OwO is online_

OwO: your biggest fear is homophobia?

Doie: YES

Mooseboy: how is it not yours?

Mooseboy: considering you’re in a relationship with Yukhei right now

Mooseboy: shouldn’t you be afraid, if anything?

_YuckHay is online_

OwO: I mean

OwO: we’re too cute to be hated on

OwO: so people just tell us we’re a nice couple

Doie: Yukhei it’s past your bedtime

Mooseboy: didn’t even see he was there

YuckHay: but I saw my name mentioned!

Doie: Child please go to bed, it’s past ten now

YuckHay: no!!

OwO: baby I planned a date for us tomorrow

OwO: please go to bed now and wake up early!

YuckHay: oo! Date? Time to go guys!

_YuckHay is offline_

Mooseboy: …

Mooseboy: did you actually have a date planned?

OwO: no.

Doie: AHAHA

OwO: I’ll plan one now

OwO: Goodnight!

_OwO is offline_

Mooseboy: it’s you and me now

Doie: wanna go somewhere tomorrow?

Mooseboy: yes!!

Mooseboy: How does 3 sound?

Mooseboy: my classes end then

Doie: sure, Mad City Centre?

Doie: we can go to Another World Library

Mooseboy: can we go to Vision Cinema afterwards?

Mooseboy: there’s a movie I wanna see that’s on tomorrow

Doie: of course sweetie, time for bed now, goodnight.

_Doie is offline_

Mooseboy: yes!!!

Mooseboy: tomorrow’s gonna be the

Mooseboy: BEST!

Mooseboy: DAY!

Mooseboy: EVER!

_Mooseboy is offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stream whatever songs you see in this ahaha but of course 48 hour Fireflies lockdown first! FIREFLIES IS SO DAMN GOOD OKAY AND ITS ONLY BEEN TWO AND A HALF HOURS


	3. Avee(Je)no: okay, why is Mark-hyung crying again I thought he was over the fact he wasn’t in dream anymore?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [18:04] Mama and bois  
> Doie is online
> 
> Doie: CHILDREN THE BABIES HAVE RELEASED NEW MUSIC
> 
> YuckHay is online
> 
> Doie: IT’S PHENOMENAL I AM SO PROUD OF THESE BABIES
> 
> OwO is online
> 
> Doie: IT SHINES BRIGHTER THAN FIREFLIES
> 
> Mooseboy is online

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not even an hour later and I have another chapter: Fireflies edition STREAM PLEASE I LOVE IT SO MUCH
> 
> you don't have to stream if you don't want to or don't have time I'm just saying it's really good

**[18:04] Mama and bois**

_Doie is online_

Doie: CHILDREN THE BABIES HAVE RELEASED NEW MUSIC

_YuckHay is online_

Doie: IT’S PHENOMENAL I AM SO PROUD OF THESE BABIES

_OwO is online_

Doie: IT SHINES BRIGHTER THAN FIREFLIES

_Mooseboy is online_

Mooseboy: DON’T BE AFRAID TONIGHT ‘FRAID TONIGHT JUST KNOW YOU’LL NEVER BE LONELY

Doie: I KNOW IT’S HARD SOMETIMES TO SEE THE LIGHT

OwO: BUT YOU AND I KEEP ON DREAMING

YuckHay: WE GON’ LIGHT IT UP LIGHT IT UP NOW DARLING

Doie: WE CAN MAKE THE STARS ALIGN

OwO: WE GON’ LIGHT IT UP LIGHT IT UP NOW IT’S SPARKLING

Doie: BRIGHTER THAN THE FIREFLIES

YuckHay: OH WE GONNA LIGHT IT UP

Mooseboy: OH LOOK HOW IT’S SHINING NOW

Doie: OH YOU KNOW IT’S ONLY LOVE

OwO: BRIGHTER THAN THE FIREFLIES

YuckHay: I really wanna be in Dream now :(

OwO: I know it’s hard sometimes to see the light baby

Mooseboy: but you and I keep on dreaming!

Doie: Mark. Did you really-

Mooseboy: yeah, hyung…

Doie: okay, come over let’s talk it out

_Doie is offline_

Mooseboy: okay

_Mooseboy is offline_

OwO: …

OwO: light it up light it up like it’s the first day of our lives

_OwO is offline_

YuckHay: fireflies fireflies they see us dancing in the sky

_YuckHay is offline_

**[18:30] 1! 2! 3! Dream!**

_Avee(Je)no is online_

Avee(Je)no: okay, why is Mark-hyung crying again I thought he was over the fact he wasn’t in dream anymore?

_JiPringle is online_

JiPringle: Mark, Yukhei, Jungwoo and Dongyoung-hyung were singing our new song

JiPringle: and Yukhei said something about wanting to be in dream

Avee(Je)no: oh

JiPringle: yeah :/

_JiPringle and Avee(Je)no are offline_

_UnderRatJun is online_

UnderRatJun: I swear to frick I will kick Yukhei in the butt

_EdibLe is online_

EdibLe: please don’t Renjun-ge ;(

UnderRatJun: …

UnderRatJun: UGH FINE SOME OTHER DAY

_UnderRatJun is offline_

EdibLe: :D

_EdibLe is offline_

_HeySon is online_

HeySon: if Renjun won’t beat Yukhei I will.

HeySon: no one upsets Mark except for me

HeySon: if they do they’re stealing MY job

_Nanazen is online_

Nanazen: Hyuck I will beat you before you beat Yukhei or anyone else.

_Nanazen is offline_

HeySon: okay plan cancelled

_HeySon is offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have questions on the users (as in why I chose that user for a specific member) leave a comment and I'll explain my reasoning/process behind it! some are definitely easier to decipher than others ahaha


	4. YuckHay: yeah you feeling me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [17:21] Mama and bois  
> YuckHay is online
> 
> YuckHay: I’m playing the sims right now and
> 
> YuckHay: is it incest if two of your sims go out with two members of the same family?
> 
> Mooseboy, Doie and OwO are online
> 
> YuckHay: one of them is engaged already
> 
> Doie: please explain in more detail
> 
> OwO: Please
> 
> Mooseboy: PLEASE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah screw it I'll post all *four* trial chapters on the same day why not

**[17:21] Mama and bois**

_YuckHay is online_

YuckHay: I’m playing the sims right now and

YuckHay: is it incest if two of your sims go out with two members of the same family?

_Mooseboy, Doie and OwO are online_

YuckHay: one of them is engaged already

Doie: please explain in more detail

OwO: Please

Mooseboy: PLEASE

YuckHay: okay

YuckHay: so I have these two sisters right

YuckHay: one of them is already engaged to this guy

YuckHay: and that guy’s father wants to go on a date with the single sister

YuckHay: so is that incest?

Mooseboy: it shouldn’t be no

OwO: since they aren’t married yet they aren’t legally family

Doie: and if the game itself made that prompt then it shouldn’t be incest

YuckHay: okay

YuckHay: I still won’t let them date though

YuckHay: it still feels weird for them to

YuckHay: I was planning on this sister to be single forever anyway

YuckHay: she’s like

YuckHay: a master painter

YuckHay: and makes like 4000+ simoleons per painting

Mooseboy: that sounds like a lot

YuckHay: yeah I need the simoleons

YuckHay: the bills are like 30000 per week I think or more idk

YuckHay: so having her paint is the quickest way to make money

Doie: and a partner would slow down that process

YuckHay: yeah you feeling me?

OwO: awk but that’s mean!

OwO: you should let her find happiness and have a kid if she wants to!

Mooseboy: sims don’t really have “wants” Jungwoo

Doie: yeah, they’re just pixels

OwO: well

OwO: we’re talking through a bunch of pixels aren’t we?

Mooseboy: yeah…?

OwO: yet what we say has sentimental value

Doie: and why do sims have sentimental value?

OwO: because they are baby’s creations

Mooseboy: but they aren’t alive

YuckHay: well

YuckHay: technically they are

YuckHay: they can be born and they can die

Doie: okay, kill them

YuckHay: I’m not killing them! :(

Doie: if you’re not I will

YuckHay: how are you gonna do that

Doie: die

Doie: there done

Doie: I’m powerful

YuckHay: you’d have to have access to my game to kill them

Doie: I’m more powerful than you

Doie: I don’t need access

Doie: I am one with technology

Doie: We’re Neo Culture Technology for a reason

YuckHay: No!

YuckHay: I refuse!

YuckHay: you can’t kill them!

Doie: watch me

_Doie is offline_

YuckHay: Hyung sounds scary right now

_YuckHay is offline_

Mooseboy: welp

Mooseboy: time to stage an intervention Jungwoo?

OwO: definitely

OwO: I won’t let Doie-hyung harm baby’s sims, alive or not

_OwO is offline_

Mooseboy: time to go then

_Mooseboy is offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 kudos and I'll post another chapter because I have horrible posting schedule


	5. Suhny: you’re saying he’s a Jack-of-all-trades?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [21:21] 9 + 10 = 21 - (Kun + Doyoung)  
> IAMTHESHEEP is online
> 
> IAMTHESHEEP: (German) why is there no one that’s from Europe here?
> 
> Jay6, HeySon and Doie are online
> 
> Doie: YangYang what are you saying?
> 
> Suhny, Avee(Je)no, OwO, Mooseboy, Nanazen and Yutaverse are online
> 
> IAMTHESHEEP: ?
> 
> JiPringle, EdibLe and UnderRatJun are online
> 
> EdibLe: (Chinese) YangYang what language is that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 10 kudos!!
> 
> This chapter was requested by venus_demilo! Although I did go a bit astray ahaha
> 
> Please enjoy!

**[21:21] 9 + 10 = 21 - (Kun + Doyoung)**

_IAMTHESHEEP is online_

IAMTHESHEEP: (German) why is there no one that’s from Europe here?

_Jay6, HeySon and Doie are online_

Doie: YangYang what are you saying?

_Suhny, Avee(Je)no, OwO, Mooseboy, Nanazen and Yutaverse are online_

IAMTHESHEEP: ?

_JiPringle, EdibLe and UnderRatJun are online_

EdibLe: (Chinese) YangYang what language is that?

_QueenAnne-Kun is online_

QueenAnne-Kun: Why are you texting German in here?

_ChittaPhony, SiChange, MukTae and YuckHay are online_

IAMTHESHEEP: (English) I JUST NEED SOMEONE TO SCREAM ABOUT EUROVISION WITH

_TaeMoon, Henryde8 and_ _XD are online_

Jae6: YangYang what’s Eurovision?

IAMTHESHEEP: …

IAMTHESHEEP: hold on

_IAMTHESHEEP is offline_

SiChange: so what do we do?

MukTae: I guess we just wait?

**[21:27] 9 + 10 = 21 - (Kun + Doyoung)**

_IAMTHESHEEP is online_

UnderRatJun: fricken finally

IAMTHESHEEP: Eurovision is basically the best music event the whole of Europe and Australia can experience.

TaeMoon: okay

IAMTHESHEEP: (Chinese) all countries participate in creating a song entry.

Henryde8: YangYang no-

IAMTHESHEEP: (Spanish) and there’s finals and semi-finals

Suhny: Jesus Christ-

IAMTHESHEEP: (English) the song that wins that year gets to host next year’s Eurovision in their native country

Mooseboy: Yang stop-

IAMTHESHEEP: (German) I remember last year Israel won, that song was a bop!

ChittaPhony: YangYang stop.

IAMTHESHEEP: hey! There’s literally no one I can speak German with!

JiPringle: just go on omegle and select German as your language

JiPringle: I’m sure there’s someone there that’s just as “Euro” crazy as you

Avee(Je)no: OOO

HeySon: OOO

EdibLe: OOO

Mooseboy: OOO

UnderRatJun: OOO

Nanazen: MAKNAE ON TOP

XD: Yang I’ll learn German for you

IAMTHESHEEP: REALLY?!?!?!

XD: only if you improve your Mandarin

IAMTHESHEEP: >:((((((

IAMTHESHEEP: no fair!

IAMTHESHEEP: Mandarin is a lot harder to learn than German!

HeySon: I think I saw this ad that had German in it

HeySon: wait lemme just

_HeySon is offline_

OwO: ??

YuckHay: I’m really impressed with how many languages little sheep knows :0

SiChange: I think we all are

Yutaverse: I mean

Yutaverse: you yourself can speak Thai, Cantonese, Mandarin, English and Korean

Yutaverse: so that’s just as many

UnderRatJun: no

Doie: he just knows the languages

ChittaPhony: yet he isn’t fluent in any of them

Jae6: so basically

Suhny: you’re saying he’s a Jack-of-all-trades?

QueenAnne-Kun: …

_HeySon is online_

HeySon: I found the phrase

HeySon: (German) German is a difficult language

IAMTHESHEEP: It is not! >:(

YuckHay: hey! Give me credit where credit is due!

OwO: sorry baby

OwO: but what they said is kinda true :/

YuckHay: …

YuckHay: okay

YuckHay: I’m going to bed early

_YuckHay is offline_

MukTae: do you think he’ll get over it

XD: oh he’ll forget about it tomorrow for sure

IAMTHESHEEP: no offence but he does have the memory of a goldfish

TaeMoon: I can’t believe he still follows that “minors can’t work past ten” law

Avee(Je)no: I mean

Nanazen: he is a big baby

EdibLe: Xuxi-ge is like a big brother baby!

JiPringle: oh! It’s ten now!

Doie: okay you two, go to bed!

EdibLe: okay hyung!

_EdibLe is offline_

JiPringle: Goodnight everyone!

_JiPringle is offline_

ChittaPhony: this gorgeous man right here needs his beauty sleep

ChittaPhony: Goodnight hoes

_ChittaPhony is offline_

Suhny: hoes mad

_Suhny is offline_

QueenAnne-Kun: that reminds me

QueenAnne-Kun: WayV has schedule tomorrow

QueenAnne-Kun: kids…

_Henryde8, XD, SiChange, QueenAnne-Kun and IAMTHESHEEP are offline_

MukTae: wait 127 has a schedule too!

TaeMoon: well….

Mooseboy: Dang!

_TaeMoon, OwO, Mooseboy, Doie, MukTae, HeySon, Jae6 and Yutaverse are offline_

_Doie is online_

Doie: the dreamies don’t have schedules tomorrow, but that doesn’t mean you three can stay up all night playing games!

Avee(Je)no: okay hyung!

Doie: good boys

_Doie is offline_

Avee(Je)no: …

Avee(Je)no: wanna play games until morning?

Nanazen: I wanted to go on a date tomorrow…

UnderRatJun: 0 /// 0

Nanazen: aw Renjunnie is blushing!!

Avee(Je)no: can our date be gaming all night?

Nanazen: that isn’t very date-like Jeno!

UnderRatJun: I want date :c

Avee(Je)no: …

Avee(Je)no: okay!

Nanazen: where do you wanna go?

UnderRatJun: I wanna go see fireflies!!

Nanazen: that’s at night…

Avee(Je)no: we can have the date at night

Avee(Je)no: That means we can stay up tonight!

Nanazen: …fine.

_Nanazen is offline_

Avee(Je)no: thanks injunnie!!

_Avee(Je)no is offline_

UnderRatJun: yay! Fireflies!!

_UnderRatJun is offline_

_Doie is online_

Doie: these kids…

_Doie is offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone from Europe that watches Eurovision I don't watch it every year but my sister does! I really only remember that one song from Israel though: NOT YOUR TOYYYYYYYYYYYYYY
> 
> Anyway 21 kudos for the next chapter to be released!


	6. JiPringle: can I swear hyung?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [17:59] Mama and bois  
> Doie is online
> 
> Doie: YUKHEI JUST LET ME KILL YOUR SIMS
> 
> YuckHay is online
> 
> YuckHay: NO HYUNG I’M NOT A MURDERER
> 
> Doie: I W A N T M U R D E R
> 
> Doie: you know what
> 
> Doie added JiPringle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know what to fucking hell with waiting for kudos because this is too much fun to write and I have stockpiled like three chapters of this and if it's going to take like more than a day for each chapter to be released then there's gonna be a problem... also Maknae Jisung on top and this is a continuation of the Sims episode

**[17:59] Mama and bois**

_Doie is online_

Doie: YUKHEI JUST LET ME KILL YOUR SIMS

_YuckHay is online_

YuckHay: NO HYUNG I’M NOT A MURDERER

Doie: I W A N T M U R D E R

Doie: you know what

_Doie added JiPringle_

_JiPringle is online_

Doie: let them have it sweetie

JiPringle: let Dongyoung-hyung murder the sims Yukhei

YuckHay: but he wants blood

JiPringle: Then let him have the blood

YuckHay: N o

JiPringle: Let him have it

JiPringle: He wants blood well you damn well better give him it

YuckHay: N o

JiPringle: can I swear hyung?

Doie: for this one occasion? Yes.

JiPringle: If he wants blood I will cut a bitch just for him

YuckHay: I’m not killing any of my sims!

YuckHay: Like no

JiPringle: alright

JiPringle: I’m killing them

YuckHay: NO!!

YuckHay: At least let me get their lifetime wish done before they die it’s already tough

JiPringle: I’m doing it

YuckHay: Jisung why

JiPringle: Yukhei why not

YuckHay: it’s morally wrong

JiPringle: I’m morally wrong

JiPringle: they’re also just a bunch of pixels

_OwO is online_

OwO: we are not having this conversation again.

_OwO kicked JiPringle_

Doie: no! Not Jisung!

_OwO muted Doie_

OwO: serves you right hoe

YuckHay: thanks baby! :D

OwO: no problem

OwO: anything for my baby~

OwO: teach me how to play your game?

YuckHay: okay!

_OwO and YuckHay are offline_

_Mooseboy is online_

Mooseboy: what the fuck did Doyoung-hyung do to Jisung?

_Mooseboy is offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so I guess a chapter a day?
> 
> Still, if you have any questions about why a member has a particular user or a suggestion for a chapter please don't be afraid to leave a comment and I'll respond as soon as I can!


	7. SiChange: so why can’t I be in that group chat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [12:37] 9 + 10 = 21 - (Kun + Doyoung)  
> EdibLe is online
> 
> EdibLe: guys where is Jaehyun-hyung? ;-;
> 
> EdibLe: we were supposed to go see the new Superhuman movie together! ;-;
> 
> JiPringle is online
> 
> JiPringle: omg lele no don’t cry!
> 
> JiPringle: we can see it together instead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I'm gonna hate myself for not waiting a day to upload another chapter but honestly I'm too impatient to share my work like I always spoil stuff way too quickly
> 
> anyway plot? there's gonna be plot now because I say so
> 
> I'm very chaotic
> 
> This chapter was requested by Mellifluous! I didn't have everyone included though it was too tough for me very sorry!

**[12:37] 9 + 10 = 21 - (Kun + Doyoung)**

_EdibLe is online_

EdibLe: guys where is Jaehyun-hyung? ;-;

EdibLe: we were supposed to go see the new Superhuman movie together! ;-;

_JiPringle is online_

JiPringle: omg lele no don’t cry!

JiPringle: we can see it together instead!

_QueenAnne-Kun and MukTae are online_

EdibLe: can we? I thought you already saw it?

JiPringle: No I haven’t!

EdibLe: …okay!

_EdibLe and JiPringle are offline_

MukTae: yeah where is your boyfriend Doyoungie?

QueenAnne-Kun: yeah we don’t want or need Chenle upset right now

_Doie is online_

Doie: umm

Doie: I think he’s hanging out with those people from the 97 Line group chat?

_SiChange and ChittaPhony are online_

SiChange: I’m still salty about that

SiChange: I’m 97 liner too!

SiChange: so why can’t I be in that group chat?

ChittaPhony: I’m salty that he decided to hang out with other people

ChittaPhony: Like he has 20 other people to hang out with, in his own group!

QueenAnne-Kun: The human memory is able to remember a few hundred people

Doie: and I’m sure he’s tired of just seeing the same 20 people

QueenAnne-Kun: it’s worse when they’re your groupmates too

Doie: yeah he sees us almost every day

QueenAnne-Kun: well 127 anyway

Doie: yeah

ChittaPhony: …

ChittaPhony: I’m gonna call BamBam anyway

ChittaPhony: I’m gonna tell him that we need Jaehyun back ASAP

_ChittaPhony is offline_

_HeySon is online_

HeySon: I think Ten is still salty that Jaehyun hasn’t cooked him Thai food yet

_ChittaPhony is online_

ChittaPhony: yeah that too!

_ChittaPhony is offline_

_UnderRatJun is online_

HeySon: but like yeah Jaehyun’s Thai food was so good guys you have to try it

UnderRatJun: didn’t you choke-

HeySon: NO

HeySon: I choked when he told me HE COOKED IT BY HIMSELF

HeySon: okay no he was guided by the chef

HeySon: BUT STILL

_Jae6 is online_

Jae6: guys I was having so much fun with them!

Jae6: I don’t get to see them every day like I do with all of you!

MukTae: yeah but you were supposed to see the Superhuman movie with Chenle today

HeySon: actually, 28 minutes ago

Jae6: OH MY GOD I FORGOT

Jae6: I HAVE TO GO

Doie: don’t worry Jisung went with Chenle instead

Jae6: OH MY GOD I FEEL SO BAD

Jae6: CHENLE MUST BE SO SAD

SiChange: yeah you really screwed up

QueenAnne-Kun: you should apologise as soon as you can

Jae6: I’M GONNA GO AND WAIT UNTIL IT’S OVER AND WHEN THEY COME OUT I’LL APOLOGISE

_Jae6 is offline_

UnderRatJun: wait didn’t Jisung already see Superhuman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be a continuation of this let's hope I wait like a good child to upload it


	8. UnderRatJun: yeah we do but you wouldn’t be able to read it then would you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [15:26] Taemin enthusiasts  
> Avee(Je)no is online
> 
> Avee(Je)no: Jisungie I thought you had already gone to see Superhuman with me?
> 
> JiPringle is online
> 
> Avee(Je)no: or did I just make that up
> 
> JiPringle: No we did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know what I'm not a fucking good child because 30 minutes ago NCT Dream posted their teaser photo for We Boom and THAT concept with THOSE looks is making me screech my head off
> 
> I'm so distraught guys this is the first time I've ever felt so excited and terrified for a comeback I need help
> 
> NCT Dream: *Post teaser photo for We Boom*
> 
> Me: RED ALERT RED ALERT R E D A L E R T
> 
> I swear to god I'm not even done with 48 hour lockdown on Fireflies and when We Boom hits it's going to be like 168 hour lockdown for it AKA a week or even more I'm going insane aren't I?

**[15:26] Taemin enthusiasts**

_Avee(Je)no is online_

Avee(Je)no: Jisungie I thought you had already gone to see Superhuman with me?

_JiPringle is online_

Avee(Je)no: or did I just make that up

JiPringle: No we did

JiPringle: I just knew that Chenle would feel bad if he knew that I already saw it

JiPringle: so I just lied about not seeing it

Avee(Je)no: oh okay

JiPringle: yeah…

_Avee(Je)no and JiPringle are offline_

**[15:37] let’s have a WayV future**

_UnderRatJun is online_

UnderRatJun: I’m pretty sure that Jisung already went to see the Superhuman movie with Jeno?

_EdibLe is online_

EdibLe: yeah I realised during the movie

EdibLe: when there were funny parts he wouldn’t laugh as loud as he could have

EdibLe: which meant he already knew what the joke was

UnderRatJun: …

EdibLe: but that means that he went to see the movie just to make me happy

EdibLe: even though he had already seen it before

UnderRatJun: Chenle tell me

UnderRatJun: do you like Jisung?

EdibLe: of course I do! He’s my best friend!

UnderRatJun: no I mean

EdibLe: I do know what you mean

EdibLe: I just

EdibLe: …

UnderRatJun: it’s okay

UnderRatJun: you don’t have to tell me

EdibLe: no I want to

EdibLe: but it’s just

UnderRatJun: I understand if it’s hard for you to say it

UnderRatJun: I’ll talk to you some other time okay?

EdibLe: …

_UnderRatJun and EdibLe are offline_

**[15:50] Nana likes us too much**

_UnderRatJun and Avee(Je)no are online_

_UnderRatJun sent three photos_

_Avee(Je)no sent a photo_

Avee(Je)no: I thought you guys would text in Chinese?

UnderRatJun: yeah we do but you wouldn’t be able to read it then would you?

UnderRatJun: sometimes we do our convos in Korean so that Chenle can learn to read and write better

UnderRatJun: so I started the conversation in Korean just so he would do it in Korean

Avee(Je)no: okay fair enough

UnderRatJun: dumbass-

UnderRatJun: okay we need to sort this out

Avee(Je)no: yeah

Avee(Je)no: but what do we do??

Avee(Je)no: I don’t think Jisung knows that Chenle likes him?

UnderRatJun: well Chenle is actually quite smart on the inside

UnderRatJun: underneath the soft exterior

UnderRatJun: I think it’s just easier for him to act so… ecstatic all the time

Avee(Je)no: and what does that mean?

UnderRatJun: I think he knows that Jisung likes him too

Avee(Je)no: if he did then why wouldn’t he confess or something?

UnderRatJun: I don’t know I’m not him! Only he himself knows…

Avee(Je)no: so how are we gonna get them together if one of them is stupid and the other won’t say anything?

UnderRatJun: I have no fucking clue

Avee(Je)no: should I ask Doyoung-hyung about it?

UnderRatJun: I think we need everyone’s help

UnderRatJun: mostly because they would care if it’s Jisung and Chenle

Avee(Je)no: yeah remember when it was you, me, and Nana

UnderRatJun: oh god how long were we stupid for

UnderRatJun: like 10 months?

Avee(Je)no: something like that ahaha

Avee(Je)no: maybe even a year lmao

UnderRatJun: nobody gave a shit and left us on our own until that one karaoke night

Avee(Je)no: yeah we should get everyone together

UnderRatJun: absolutely

_UnderRatJun and Avee(Je)no are offline_

**[16:17] Mission: ChenJi**

_UnderRatJun created Mission: ChenJi_

_UnderRatJun is online_

_UnderRatJun added Avee(Je)no_

_Avee(Je)no is online_

_UnderRatJun added MukTae, ChittaPhony, SiChange, QueenAnne-Kun, Henryde8, XD, IAMTHESHEEP, Yutaverse and YuckHay_

_Avee(Je)no added Suhny, HeySon, Mooseboy, TaeMoon, Jae6, Doie, Nanazen and OwO_

_Jae6, Doie, Suhny, HeySon, XD, Mooseboy, Nanazen, OwO, YuckHay, TaeMoon, IAMTHESHEEP, QueenAnne-Kun, Yutaverse, SiChange, MukTae, ChittaPhony and Henryde8 are online_

_UnderRatJun sent three photos_

_Avee(Je)no sent a photo_

UnderRatJun: get a load of this

Suhny: oh my fucking god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger I really just can't right now We Boom is going to kill me
> 
> I can't believe I uploaded three chapters in the span of less than two hours why the fuck


	9. HeySon: what’s with the stylists and dyeing your hair into colours of food?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [09:05] 1! 2! 3! Dream!  
> Nanazen is online
> 
> Nanazen: guys they posted the photos!
> 
> JiPringle, Avee(Je)no, UnderRatJun, EdibLe and HeySon are online
> 
> HeySon: hey we should change the group chat name to suit the comeback!
> 
> HeySon changed the group name to Dream become Stronger!
> 
> Nanazen: Nice!
> 
> Avee(Je)no: only 11 more hours until the cards are dropped!
> 
> UnderRatJun: tell me why they did virtual scratch cards
> 
> JiPringle: because you all except for lele are old and can get those lottery scratch cards now
> 
> HeySon: omg maknae on top once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god thank you guys so much for 22 kudos!! I'm happy that some of you seem to enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoy writing it!
> 
> this is a crack chapter not related to the last one: We Boom teaser images edition
> 
> this is like, my favourite chapter that I've written so far I don't know why every time I read over it I laugh so hard

**[09:05] 1! 2! 3! Dream!**

_Nanazen is online_

Nanazen: guys they posted the photos!

_JiPringle, Avee(Je)no, UnderRatJun, EdibLe and HeySon are online_

HeySon: hey we should change the group chat name to suit the comeback!

_HeySon changed the group name to Dream become Stronger!_

Nanazen: Nice!

Avee(Je)no: only 11 more hours until the cards are dropped!

UnderRatJun: tell me why they did virtual scratch cards

JiPringle: because you all except for lele are old and can get those lottery scratch cards now

HeySon: omg maknae on top once again

EdibLe: that was funny Sungie! :D

JiPringle: thanks lele o////o

UnderRatJun: but the scratch cards are tacky!!

UnderRatJun: it takes forever to scratch it clean normally

UnderRatJun: and it scratches it in a tyre print thing which makes it even harder!

HeySon: it’s for the concept Renjun shut up!

Avee(Je)no: anyway look at all the comments!

UnderRatJun: what’s a “rullet”?

Nanazen: more importantly

Nanazen: why are czennies saying they’re dying?

HeySon: because look at us!

JiPringle: we have teen swag!

EdibLe: someone said I looked like a carrot!!

Avee(Je)no: omg yes you are a carrot

HeySon: what’s with the stylists and dyeing your hair into colours of food?

JiPringle: it’s because we keep thinking of food because we don’t get fed enough!

JiPringle: we’re still growing teenagers!

Nanazen: yeah look at Jeno he’s always biting stuff!

Avee(Je)no: I do not!

UnderRatJun: anyway stan seventeen and become a carat

EdibLe: okay yes

EdibLe: Jun-sunbaenim was really nice :)

Nanazen: okay but someone should make a twitter thread and put a photo of Chenle in each era and a photo of a food of the same colour

EdibLe: oo! I’ll do it!

HeySon: Chewing Gum Chenle is Chocolate!

Avee(Je)no: My First and Last Chenle is Peach!

JiPringle: We Young lele is Blueberry!!

Nanazen: Empathy Chenle is Noodles!

UnderRatJun: We Go Up Chenle is Chinese Cabbage or Bok Choy

EdibLe: and then We Boom me is Carrot!

Avee(Je)no: this is making me hungry

Nanazen: hey we should make actual dishes out of this stuff

Nanazen: of course not everything in one dish because that’s stupid and disgusting

UnderRatJun: yeah almost as stupid and disgusting as Mark-hyung using scissors to cut up fruit

JiPringle: oh my god that was terrible

HeySon: I still have nightmares of that to this day

UnderRatJun: if anything you should have nightmares of when you almost burnt the whole dorm down

EdibLe: yeah! Right after Yuta-hyung said that you and Kun-ge were good at cooking

UnderRatJun: he was only right about Kun though

HeySon: okay you two

HeySon: shut up

_HeySon muted UnderRatJun and EdibLe_

JiPringle: hey you can’t do that! Not to lele!

_JiPringle muted HeySon_

Nanazen: okay maybe making everyone admin may have been a mistake

_Nanazen unmuted UnderRatJun, HeySon and EdibLe_

_UnderRatJun, HeySon, JiPringle and EdibLe are no longer admins_

HeySon: what about Jeno???

Nanazen: he’s my boyfriend

UnderRatJun: what about me???

Nanazen: correction

Nanazen: he’s my boyfriend who doesn’t wish that the world caught on fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone make that twitter thread please and comment it and I'll put the link to it in the next chapter


	10. IAMTHESHEEP: why can’t we just tell them to just confess to each other?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [16:20] Mission: ChenJi  
> MukTae: Renjun, how did you and Jeno know that Chenle and Jisung liked each other?
> 
> ChittaPhony: it’s literally the most obvious thing
> 
> Yutaverse: even more obvious than you two in SMROOKIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still recovering from seeing We Boom teaser photos because GOD DAMN DO CHENLE AND JISUNG LOOK FINE
> 
> sorry this chapter is pretty short but I'll post another one in a few hours (hopefully)

**[16:20] Mission: ChenJi**

MukTae: Renjun, how did you and Jeno know that Chenle and Jisung liked each other?

ChittaPhony: it’s literally the most obvious thing

Yutaverse: even more obvious than you two in SMROOKIES

Mooseboy: yeah Yuta-hyung is right

OwO: I think it’s just because they’re the two youngest that it just flew over our heads?

Doie: but what’s the problem with Chenle?

XD: how would we know?

QueenAnne-Kun: maybe we shouldn’t interfere?

UnderRatJun: and have the situation that I, Jeno and Nana had?

Nanazen: in which all three of us were just screaming at each other during karaoke because we couldn’t handle our feelings for each other because we thought polyamory was bad?

Avee(Je)no: yeah until we realised that Taeyong-hyung was with Ten-hyung and Johnny-hyung, and Taeil-hyung was with Yuta-hyung and WinWin-hyung?

UnderRatJun: and that actually having a relationship while being an idol is perfectly okay?

SiChange: oh god no let’s just get them together and have it over with

HeySon: I’ve never seen so many “hyung”’s in a sentence before

IAMTHESHEEP: hyuck shut up

HeySon: HEY!

Suhny: SON!

TaeMoon: okay guys can we get back on track?

Henryde8: yeah this isn’t going to help us get Jisung and Chenle together

Jae6: but what should we do?

IAMTHESHEEP: why can’t we just tell them to just confess to each other?

Mooseboy: no that’s stupid and too forward for 17-year-olds

YuckHay: can’t we just set them up on a date together but not tell them it’s a date and just have them think they’re hanging out with the rest of us but we don’t show up?

XD: …

Suhny: …

ChittaPhony: …

Jae6: I think that’s the smartest thing Lucas has ever said in the whole of his life.

Yutaverse: that’s my boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very glad I switched to using headers in my word documents to collapse the chapters because if I put all the chapters I currently have written in their entirety on a word document it would span about 39 PAGES


	11. QueenAnne-Kun: it’s just magic you know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [16:36] Wiggle them eyebrows bunny!  
> Doie is online
> 
> Doie: I was walking to the bus stop right
> 
> ChittaPhony is online
> 
> ChittaPhony: yes and???
> 
> Doie: this bitch of a woman cut in front of me to get onto the bus
> 
> Doie: but she had a dog so she couldn’t go on
> 
> Doie: it was so stupid she was like 30 something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for 31 Kudos!
> 
> on another note RENJUN AND HAECHAN'S TEASER PHOTOS DROPPED HOLY LORD
> 
> anyway here is a crack chapter with 96 line please enjoy it! 96 line interactions are so scarce though I need more!! this chapter is the longest one I've made so far!

**[16:36] Wiggle them eyebrows bunny!**

_Doie is online_

Doie: I was walking to the bus stop right

_ChittaPhony is online_

ChittaPhony: yes and???

Doie: this bitch of a woman cut in front of me to get onto the bus

Doie: but she had a dog so she couldn’t go on

Doie: it was so stupid she was like 30 something

ChittaPhony: ew I don’t like very self-entitled middle-aged people like Karen or George please sit the fuck down IN YOUR PLACE

Doie: I know right??

Doie: the dog was really cute though

Doie: I think the breed is Saint Bernard?

ChittaPhony: aren’t those gigantic?

Doie: yeah they are

Doie: which makes the lady more stupid because who would let a dog that big on the bus?

ChittaPhony: this kinda makes me want to draw you, the lady and the dog now

Doie: go for it

ChittaPhony: but my tablet hasn’t come in yet

ChittaPhony: I’m gonna have to wait until it arrives

Doie: oo let me use it sometime

ChittaPhony: sure

ChittaPhony: I’m gonna let Kun use it

ChittaPhony: and if he’s terrible at drawing then I’m gonna buy him one

ChittaPhony: as a gag gift

Doie: YOU W H A T

ChittaPhony: What

ChittaPhony: I’m gonna buy him one maybe

ChittaPhony: as a gag gift

Doie: FBEOKED

Doie: YOU WOULD DO THAT

Doie: FOR A FUCKING GAG GIFT?

ChittaPhony: yeah

ChittaPhony: I’ve been feeling kind of down

ChittaPhony: so a gag gift would make me smile a bit

Doie: oh my god Ten talk to me

Doie: do you want some sweet stuff?

ChittaPhony: I want a cheesecake

Doie: wow good call

ChittaPhony: cheesecake solves all problems

ChittaPhony: I should make that a comic strip

Doie: you are such an art hoe

ChittaPhony: yeah I know

ChittaPhony: I’m a Pisces after all

Doie: you and your astrology…

_Doie and ChittaPhony are offline_

**[16:47] The only two brain cells of this whole fucking group!**

_Doie is online_

Doie: Kun!

_QueenAnne-Kun is online_

QueenAnne-Kun: Hi Doyoung! How are you?

Doie: I’m good but Ten isn’t doing too great

QueenAnne-Kun: yeah I noticed in the dorm that he was a bit down

Doie: yeah I asked him if he wanted some sweet stuff to feel better and he said he wanted cheesecake

Doie: so can I ask you to make one for him?

QueenAnne-Kun: of course!

Doie: great, thanks

QueenAnne-Kun: that’s what friends are for Doyoung

Doie: I know I know

Doie: but still thank you so much

QueenAnne-Kun: no problem, I’ll text you later

Doie: okay see you!

_Doie and QueenAnne-Kun are offline_

**[16:59] “Stop being so 10se Queen!”**

_QueenAnne-Kun is online_

QueenAnne-Kun: hey Ten!

QueenAnne-Kun: Doyoung told me you were feeling down and wanted cheesecake

_ChittaPhony is online_

ChittaPhony: yeah?

QueenAnne-Kun: I’ll make you one

ChittaPhony: wait you can make cheesecake?

QueenAnne-Kun: honey I can make anything

ChittaPhony: you know what I was going to say something

ChittaPhony: but I’ll hold off

QueenAnne-Kun: good choice

QueenAnne-Kun: so you want it?

ChittaPhony: give me that fat shit

QueenAnne-Kun: if that’s what you want

ChittaPhony: I mean like if you come here with some prepare for me to eat it while balling my eyes out

ChittaPhony: because I’m stressed and depressed about a lot of things

ChittaPhony: mainly that Johnny is going to America again

QueenAnne-Kun: ah so that’s what this is about

QueenAnne-Kun: okay how does Monday sound?

ChittaPhony: but he leaves on Monday

QueenAnne-Kun: well after that horrible heck of a day full of training and missing Johnny

QueenAnne-Kun: cheesecake will await you at your room door

ChittaPhony: can you actually bake cheesecake or was that just a thing to cheer me up

QueenAnne-Kun: no I was being serious

QueenAnne-Kun: I’ll bake you one

QueenAnne-Kun: if I have the stuff

QueenAnne-Kun: if I don’t then I’ll go and get the stuff

ChittaPhony: YAY

QueenAnne-Kun: YOU THINK I’D JUST SAY THAT

ChittaPhony: Vanilla is fine

QueenAnne-Kun: okay

QueenAnne-Kun: anything else? Do you want anything on the top? Like chocolate or jelly?

ChittaPhony: hmm idk I don’t think jelly would go well with cheesecake

QueenAnne-Kun: I don’t know my mother did that

ChittaPhony: how would chocolate work?

ChittaPhony: wouldn’t it just sink?

QueenAnne-Kun: honey we have our ways

ChittaPhony: is it the chocolate shavings

QueenAnne-Kun: I mean we would melt the chocolate?

QueenAnne-Kun: and then pour it onto the cheesecake?

QueenAnne-Kun: but I can do shavings

ChittaPhony: what?

ChittaPhony: how does that even… work?

QueenAnne-Kun: I don’t know ask my mother she is the better magician out of the two of us

ChittaPhony: wouldn’t you melt the cheesecake?

QueenAnne-Kun: I don’t know

QueenAnne-Kun: it’s just magic you know?

QueenAnne-Kun: the Qian family must keep their secrets

ChittaPhony: okay whatever

QueenAnne-Kun: so chocolate or shavings or just plain?

ChittaPhony: surprise me

ChittaPhony: with your magic

QueenAnne-Kun: okay

_QueenAnne-Kun is offline_

ChittaPhony: YAS

_ChittaPhony is offline_

**[17:20] Wiggle them eyebrows bunny!**

_ChittaPhony is online_

ChittaPhony: OH MY GOD BUNNY THANK YOU SO MUCH

ChittaPhony: KUN IS ACTUALLY GONNA BAKE ME A CHEESECAKE WHAT A SAINT

ChittaPhony: YOU AND KUN ARE SAINTS I’M SO GLAD I WAS BORN IN THE SAME YEAR AS YOU TWO

_Doie is online_

Doie: you’re very welcome

Doie: TNT

ChittaPhony: actually

ChittaPhony: may I take that back?

**Monday [18:08] three drama queens on sale for $19.96!**

_ChittaPhony is online_

ChittaPhony: OKAY WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKERS HAD THE IDEA OF PUTTING FRUIT INTO THE FUCKING CHEESECAKE

_QueenAnne-Kun and Doie are online_

QueenAnne-Kun: you said “surprise me”

Doie: BAHAHAHAHA

Doie: that’s what you get for giving Kun the gag gift and wasting money!

ChittaPhony: DOYOUNG WE ARE LITERALLY RICH

ChittaPhony: well not as rich as Chenle

ChittaPhony: BUT STILL PRETTY FUCKING RICH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe I should make a crack chapter Highway to Heaven English version edition?
> 
> in any case, next chapter will continue the ChenJi arc but it's kinda... sad? frustrating? in my opinion anyway... OH PINING THAT'S WHAT IT IS and some UWU fluff if I remember correctly all in text form


	12. EdibLe: who’s who though?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [17:32] ZhongPark’s Me and You  
> JiPringle is online
> 
> JiPringle: lele come out I’m bored
> 
> EdibLe is online
> 
> EdibLe: What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens on the same day as the Mission: ChenJi chapters btw like after they went to the movies and it's also based on conversations I had with a friend years ago.

**[17:32] ZhongPark’s Me and You**

_JiPringle is online_

JiPringle: lele come out I’m bored

_EdibLe is online_

EdibLe: What?

JiPringle: I’M

JiPringle: BORED

EdibLe: are you sure the others aren't free?

JiPringle: uH

JiPringle: ...

JiPringle: Come oUTTTT NO ONE WANTS TO HANG OUT WITH ME

EdibLe: really? no one?

JiPringle: I JUST

JiPringle: WANNA DO SOMETHING

JiPringle: WITH SOMEONE

JiPringle: PREFERABLY YOU

JiPringle: PLEASE

JiPringle: JUST HANG OUT WITH ME YOU CARROT

EdibLe: ;))))

JiPringle: ??

EdibLe: nothing

JiPringle: COME

JiPringle: OUT

EdibLe: hmmmmmmmmmmmm

EdibLe: Well like uh my brother is kinda stuck in the bathroom so like I kinda have to get him out first before he dies or something

JiPringle: UGH

JiPringle: WHY NOW

_JiPringle is offline_

EdibLe: …

EdibLe: I’m sorry Sungie

_EdibLe is offline_

**[19:09] ZhongPark’s Me and You**

_JiPringle is online_

JiPringle: Jaemin just said I look like a sugar glider

_EdibLe is online_

EdibLe: why

JiPringle: I just

JiPringle: showed him a photo

JiPringle: and he said “that looks like you”

EdibLe: wow

_JiPringle sent a photo_

EdibLe: it does look like you a tiny bit

EdibLe: because it’s cute like you

EdibLe: but I think Sungie is more of a dog

JiPringle: okay

JiPringle: photoshop my face onto it

EdibLe: I don’t have photoshop

JiPringle: Then g e t i t

EdibLe: it’s expensive no thanks

JiPringle: …

JiPringle: lele you’re literally rich

EdibLe: COMFORTABLE

EdibLe: I

EdibLe: AM

EdibLe: COMFORTABLE

_EdibLe is offline_

JiPringle: ?

**[19:14] ZhongPark’s Me and You**

_EdibLe is online_

_EdibLe sent a photo_

EdibLe: there

JiPringle: yes

JiPringle: I’m

JiPringle: pleased

EdibLe: THANK THE LORD

JiPringle: how did you even-

EdibLe: Snapchat has its ways

JiPringle: I

EdibLe: What

_JiPringle saved a photo_

JiPringle: thanks lele

JiPringle: I love it

_JiPringle is offline_

EdibLe: you’re so welcome Sungie

_EdibLe is offline_

**[21:46] ZhongPark’s Me and You**

_JiPringle is online_

_JiPringle sent a video_

JiPringle: Us

_EdibLe is online_

EdibLe: AWWWW

EdibLe: who’s who though?

JiPringle: is that even a question?

EdibLe: probably not

EdibLe: I’m probably the smaller doggie! :D

JiPringle: Exactly! :D

JiPringle: and I'm the big husky dog!

EdibLe: yeeeeee

JiPringle: Anyway I’m gonna go sleep now

JiPringle: I’m tired

EdibLe: Mother is telling me to sleep so I’m gonna sleep too

JiPringle: Goodnight!

EdibLe: Okay sleep well

_JiPringle is offline_

EdibLe: See you tomorrow Sungie

EdibLe: <3

_EdibLe deleted a message_

_JiPringle is online_

_EdibLe is offline_

JiPringle: <3

_JiPringle deleted a message_

_JiPringle is offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll put the link to the video Jisung showed Chenle in later because when I need it I can't find it!! I may also edit a photo with Jisung's face on a sugar glider because I think it's a funny image.


	13. Nanazen: maybe Chenle doesn’t want to see anyone right now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [21:58] Nana’s adoptive son  
> JiPringle is online
> 
> JiPringle sent twelve photos
> 
> Nanazen is online
> 
> Nanazen: ??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very very short chapter very sorry but it's kinda crack
> 
> Also, thank you for 48 Kudos!!

**[21:58] Nana’s adoptive son**

_JiPringle is online_

_JiPringle sent twelve photos_

_Nanazen is online_

Nanazen: ??

Nanazen: what is this Jisungie?

JiPringle: help me hyung!

JiPringle: lele is so blind!

Nanazen: blind about what?

JiPringle: blind about the fact that I like him!

Nanazen: wait you like him?

JiPringle: yeah!!

JiPringle: look I have a screenshot of a notification from him!!

_JiPringle sent a photo_

JiPringle: he sent me a heart!

JiPringle: does that mean he likes me too hyung?

Nanazen: that could mean anything Jisungie

JiPringle: :(

JiPringle: I keep trying to get him to go out with me to hang out but lately he always has some sort of excuse!

JiPringle: I really need help hyung…

JiPringle: I don’t want our friendship to suffer!! ;-;

Nanazen: okay right let me think

Nanazen: …

Nanazen: maybe Chenle doesn’t want to see anyone right now?

Nanazen: I think you should just give him some space

Nanazen: you have to go to sleep now anyway it’s past ten

JiPringle: what? No please help me!

Nanazen: goodnight Jisung

_Nanazen is offline_

JiPringle: Jaemin!

JiPringle: …

JiPringle: JAEMIN HYUNG!!

JiPringle: I don’t want to leave lele!!

JiPringle: …

JiPringle: PLEASE JUST FUCKING HELP ME YOU BLUE CHEESE

_Nanazen is online_

Nanazen: NO SWEARING

_Nanazen is offline_

JiPringle: GOD DAMN IT

_JiPringle is offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah Jisung did just send Jaemin all of the last chapter


	14. Yutaverse: why are both of these children so dense?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [22:07] Mission: ChenJi  
> Nanazen is online
> 
> Nanazen: GUYS GUYS GUYS
> 
> Nanazen: RED ALERT
> 
> Nanazen: JISUNG ASKED ME FOR ADVICE ABOUT CHENLE
> 
> Doie, Avee(Je)no, XD, UnderRatJun, IAMTHESHEEP, Suhny, MukTae, Mooseboy, Yutaverse, OwO, Henryde8, QueenAnne-Kun, YuckHay, HeySon, TaeMoon, Jae6, ChittaPhony and SiChange are online

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIREFLIES HAS CHOREO FIREFLIES HAS CHOREO I LOVE IT I LOVE THEM

**[22:07] Mission: ChenJi**

_Nanazen is online_

Nanazen: GUYS GUYS GUYS

Nanazen: RED ALERT

Nanazen: JISUNG ASKED ME FOR ADVICE ABOUT CHENLE

_Doie, Avee(Je)no, XD, UnderRatJun, IAMTHESHEEP, Suhny, MukTae, Mooseboy, Yutaverse, OwO, Henryde8, QueenAnne-Kun, YuckHay, HeySon, TaeMoon, Jae6, ChittaPhony and SiChange are online_

Mooseboy: HE FUCKING WHAT??

IAMTHESHEEP: WHAT THE FUCK DID HE SAY??

UnderRatJun: I THOUGHT HE WAS DUMB

ChittaPhony: OH GOD WHAT IS HAPPENING

Nanazen: HE TOLD ME THAT HE KEPT TRYING TO ASK CHENLE TO GO OUT BUT CHENLE KEPT MAKING EXCUSES NOT TO

Henryde8: WHAT!

HeySon: THAT’S SNAKE ENERGY IF I EVER SAW IT

QueenAnne-Kun: I mean Chenle was born in the year of the snake…

Avee(Je)no: YOU MEAN HE ASKED HIM TO GO OUT ON DATES??

Suhny: AND CHENLE FUCKING REFUSED???

Jae6: guys maybe we should calm down a bit?

Nanazen: NO

Nanazen: HE JUST ASKED CHENLE TO HANG OUT NORMALLY

Nanazen: AS FRIENDS

YuckHay: THEN WHY DID HE REFUSE????

XD: IT COULD BE A MULTITUDE OF REASONS

Doie: we shouldn’t worry ourselves over this

Doie: it isn’t as if the world will tear apart if they don’t get together

IAMTHESHEEP: BUT WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON

SiChange: can’t we deal with this in the morning?

MukTae: We all have schedules tomorrow!

ChittaPhony: sIGH

Yutaverse: why are both of these children so dense?

TaeMoon: I mean before any of us got into relationships we were pretty dense

ChittaPhony: shut up Taeil

OwO: no I think he’s right

OwO: maybe we should leave them alone and sort it out for themselves?

OwO: it usually worked out for us in the end!

Jae6: I still stand by what Lucas said earlier

YuckHay: hey thanks Jae!

Suhny: it was quite smart to be fair

Henryde8: should we try and set them up?

Doie: can we do this AFTER we sleep, please?

ChittaPhony: as much as I would say yes to that for the sake of my beauty sleep

ChittaPhony: I’m going to say no because you’re absolute shit just after you wake up

Doie: you better fucking take that back, sweetie.

ChittaPhony: I will not, bitch.

MukTae: guys settle it down!

Doie: ChittaPhony more like ShittaPhony

QueenAnne-Kun: now is not the time for you two to bitch at each other

ChittaPhony: Kun stop being an uptight ass hoe!

Avee(Je)no: …

Avee(Je)no: Injunnie?

UnderRatJun: yep.

_UnderRatJun muted Doie and ChittaPhony_

UnderRatJun: I’ll unmute you two in the morning.

_Doie and ChittaPhony are offline_

QueenAnne-Kun: okay now shut up and go to bed. Handle it in the morning.

_QueenAnne-Kun, MukTae, TaeMoon, YuckHay, OwO, Jae6, Avee(Je)no, Yutaverse, SiChange, Suhny and Nanazen are offline._

XD: not gonna lie but ShittaPhony was quite funny

HeySon: Shit! A phony!

XD: oh my god that’s even better

HeySon: thanks!

Henryde8: so I’ll ask again, should we set Jisung and Chenle up?

IAMTHESHEEP: I’m already planning it!

UnderRatJun: YangYang what exactly are you planning though?

IAMTHESHEEP: we should make them go to Star Blossom Park! I heard it’s good for couples!

XD: try again, I don’t think they’ll go to a park that’s meant for dates?

Henryde8: wouldn’t they get suspicious?

Mooseboy: should we have them go to a café? Give them a coffee break?

HeySon: oooo! Paradise Coffee is really good!

Mooseboy: yeah you took me there once and the interior was really nicely decorated and the coffee there was really high quality, perfect for a first date!

HeySon: yes! Exactly!

UnderRatJun: …

Henryde8: I swear, Mad City Centre literally has everything

XD: maybe Taeyong-hyung and Kun-ge were right, we should probably sleep, and it’s almost eleven!

UnderRatJun: I would say fuck off Xiaojun but I’m getting tired

IAMTHESHEEP: y’all are so old!

UnderRatJun: you know what? Fuck you YangYang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My parents have informed me that we're supposed to be going on holiday next week... so I don't know if I'll be able to update this? or any of my other works? and that's kind of sad...
> 
> On another note, Haechan saying "That's snake energy if I ever saw it" is the greatest thing I've ever written, favourite line by far.


	15. Henryde8: weird thing to talk about but yeah probably?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [10:23] Laughing Monarch with his Lamb (or genie)   
> IAMTHESHEEP is online
> 
> IAMTHESHEEP: Who watered my flowers?
> 
> XD and Henryde8 are online
> 
> Henryde8: who what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM TEASER GOT ME LIKE UHH I bought both versions and my wallet? crying, absolutely devastated.
> 
> Thank you for 57 Kudos!
> 
> Also if anyone gets the meaning (or joke? idk) of the chat name I love you. Well, I love all of you regardless but still.

**[10:23] Laughing Monarch with his Lamb (or genie)**

_IAMTHESHEEP is online_

IAMTHESHEEP: Who watered my flowers?

_XD and Henryde8 are online_

Henryde8: who what?

IAMTHESHEEP: who watered my flowers in animal crossing?

XD: the mobile one or the DS one?

IAMTHESHEEP: the mobile one.

XD: Kunhang probably, the mobile one sucks

IAMTHESHEEP: IT DOES NOT

XD: it definitely does! It’s nothing like the DS version!

IAMTHESHEEP: WELL SORRY XIAOJUN I DIDN’T KNOW YOU LIKE AUTHENTICITY

XD: ANIMAL CROSSING NEW LEAF IS WAY BETTER

Henryde8: yeah I watered the flowers, why?

IAMTHESHEEP: I was waiting for how long they would take until they die.

Henryde8: oh

IAMTHESHEEP: it’s fine, I don’t really care about getting the flower rewards anyway

Henryde8: what’s your level?

IAMTHESHEEP: like, 49?

Henryde8: I’m only on 21…

IAMTHESHEEP: dude it’s okay! Stop being so competitive!

Henryde8: I’m so jealous you got a higher level than me though

IAMTHESHEEP: you got the game like two weeks after me it’s fine!!

IAMTHESHEEP: I don’t even spend that much time on it anyway! I just log on every 3 hours and spend like 30 minutes doing the requests!

Henryde8: HHHHHHHHHHHHH

XD: okay change topic, Kunhang how’s Hong Kong?

Henryde8: it’s pretty good but I can’t wear black or white.

Henryde8: otherwise I’ll get attacked

IAMTHESHEEP: otherwise you’ll get W H A T?

Henryde8: there’s a ton of stuff happening in Hong Kong right now and people are fighting in the streets and everything

Henryde8: and there is a group wearing black t-shirts and one wearing white t-shirts

XD: so logically don’t wear either colour.

Henryde8: yeah

_Henryde8 sent five videos_

Henryde8: they even destroyed the legislative council.

XD: holy heck

IAMTHESHEEP: that’s some intense window breaking

Henryde8: there’s constant shouting and water being thrown at people

XD: that’s awful

Henryde8: there’s even word about triad gangs.

IAMTHESHEEP: okay can we change the topic again this is getting too real for my teenage brain.

XD: suit yourself

Henryde8: uh what to talk about though

XD: hey Kunhang if you’re in Hong Kong you may have seen my grandma walking around?

Henryde8: weird thing to talk about but yeah probably?

IAMTHESHEEP: who knows?

_XD sent a photo_

XD: that’s her

XD: don’t mind the fake horse behind her though

Henryde8: I

Henryde8: SAW HER

Henryde8: ON THE FUCKIN BUS

XD: OMG

Henryde8: I SAW HER AROUND CENTRAL TOO

XD: JAAKSJDJDJDDJ

Henryde8: THIS IS

IAMTHESHEEP: REEEEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to Hong Kong on Monday and will be away for two and a half weeks, I may be able to create drafts on my laptop and just post them with my phone? But we'll see. I'll definitely update before August ends anyway.


	16. ChittaPhony: yes we know he’s a good dancer so why don’t you become better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [00:06] 9 + 10 = 21 - (Kun + Doyoung)  
> Doie, QueenAnne-Kun, ChittaPhony, Mooseboy, Suhny and MukTae are online
> 
> Doie: THE BABIES HAVE RELEASED MORE MUSIC
> 
> Mooseboy: oh my god the concept for it is so… mature?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't update yesterday because I was too busy just watching BOOM over and over again. It's literally so perfect jesus literally an instant favourite I hope dream get a lot more recognition with this comeback because they are such talented young boys!!
> 
> Cue the obvious crack chapter, BOOM MV release edition

**[00:06] 9 + 10 = 21 - (Kun + Doyoung)**

_Doie, QueenAnne-Kun, ChittaPhony, Mooseboy, Suhny and MukTae are online_

Doie: THE BABIES HAVE RELEASED MORE MUSIC

Mooseboy: oh my god the concept for it is so… mature?

Suhny: LISTEN TO HAECHAN SINGING OH MY GOD

Doie: he does have good vocals…

QueenAnne-Kun: honey, just admit he has talent

ChittaPhony: LISTEN TO RENJUN INSTEAD OF THAT WEE BRAT

ChittaPhony: CHENLE TOO

ChittaPhony: CHENLE’S VOCALS WERE SO NICE

_ChittaPhony sent a photo_

ChittaPhony: ALSO LOOK AT HIM HERE HOW COULD YOU NOT LOVE HIM

Suhny: I’m kinda disappointed that the stylist gave Chenle that hairstyle, to be honest

Doie: listen.

Doie: they wouldn’t have expected that kind of reaction because that kind of thing isn’t that offensive here but it is in the western world.

Suhny: but the thing is that it’s happened before

Suhny: they got the same sort of reaction

Suhny: and yet they still did it!

MukTae: you know they won’t listen and will just do whatever they want

Suhny: but I saw comments sending Chenle DEATH THREATS

Suhny: when it isn’t even his fault!

QueenAnne-Kun: wait, death threats?

QueenAnne-Kun: people are sending a 17-year-old death threats?

ChittaPhony: oh HELL no

ChittaPhony: @ them to me and I’ll crush them

MukTae: ten please don’t

ChittaPhony: no one is getting away with sending Chenle death threats

ChittaPhony: they shall be CANCELLED

ChittaPhony: and put in jail

Suhny: as much as I want that too…

Suhny: putting them in prison is bit much?

Suhny: maybe just give them legal trouble or something

MukTae: stop talking about that and let’s just focus on the music

MukTae: for example

MukTae: Jisung’s voice actually being heard, and it’s beautiful

Mooseboy: the bridge from BOOM was very nice

Mooseboy: Hyuck and shoulder boy did a very good job

_SiChange is online_

SiChange: Renjun’s high note.

SiChange: that is all.

_SiChange is offline_

QueenAnne-Kun: Jaemin’s kick at the end of the song was quite impressive like his leg can go so high

Suhny: I was eating ice cream while listening to BOOM and when Jaemin’s rap ended with ice cream I almost spat it out

Mooseboy: AHAHAHAHAHA

Mooseboy: that reminds me of that time I was licking an ice cream and the ice cream almost fell off

Suhny: the camera DID catch that you know

Mooseboy: oh.

Doie: okay but JENO IS SUCH A GOOD DANCER LOOK AT HIM

ChittaPhony: yes we know he’s a good dancer so why don’t you become better?

Mooseboy: OH!

Suhny: hOES REAL MAD

Mooseboy: Doyoung-hyung just got WRECKED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for 63 Kudos!! OWO
> 
> I could literally go on and on with what I love about BOOM, from the music itself to the way the MV is shot (I'm looking at you flower circle, prettiest set I've ever seen, also Jisung blowing out the candle on the cake, that hit pretty hard)
> 
> Time stamp for the Chenle thing Ten was refering to is 2:31 GOD MY HEART MELTED OKAY JENO HUGGING CHENLE LIKE THAT WAS JUST UGH
> 
> Also please give me requests because I'm kind of running out of ideas, kinda.


	17. XD: what’s a fanfiction?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [11:57] Sting Operation: Dolphin Mouse Time!  
> IAMTHESHEEP created Sting Operation: Dolphin Mouse Time!
> 
> IAMTHESHEEP is online
> 
> IAMTHESHEEP added UnderRatJun, HeySon, Henryde8, XD and Mooseboy
> 
> Mooseboy, UnderRatJun, Henryde8, XD and HeySon are online
> 
> IAMTHESHEEP: let’s get this show on the road!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have a flight in a few hours but is that going to stop me? no it fucking ain't
> 
> thank you for 70 kudos holy cow!!

**[11:57] Sting Operation: Dolphin Mouse Time!**

_IAMTHESHEEP created Sting Operation: Dolphin Mouse Time!_

_IAMTHESHEEP is online_

_IAMTHESHEEP added UnderRatJun, HeySon, Henryde8, XD and Mooseboy_

_Mooseboy, UnderRatJun, Henryde8, XD and HeySon are online_

IAMTHESHEEP: let’s get this show on the road!

Mooseboy: I already told the two of them that they’re meeting up with me!

Mooseboy: I didn’t say that the other was coming as well though

UnderRatJun: I can’t believe we’re doing a fucking sting operation!!

IAMTHESHEEP: shut up Renjun this is the closest we’ll get to being spies!!

Henryde8: are all agents in their positions?

HeySon: yes!!

XD: yep!

Mooseboy: yeah!

UnderRatJun: affirmative

IAMTHESHEEP: Renjun what the fuck didn’t you just-

UnderRatJun: shut up or I’ll break your neck you yodel boy

IAMTHESHEEP: I DO NOT FUCKING YODEL

Henryde8: AGENT YANGYANG ARE YOU IN POSITION?

IAMTHESHEEP: YES SIR

Henryde8: then we’re all set

Mooseboy: it’s 12 now so they should be coming in!!

IAMTHESHEEP: I see them!!

HeySon: they sat down!

XD: they’re talking!!

Mooseboy: Jisung looks really happy!!!!

IAMTHESHEEP: …

Mooseboy: …

XD: …

HeySon: …

UnderRatJun: …

Henryde8: …

HeySon: wait why the fuck is Jisung crying?

UnderRatJun: what’s up with Chenle he looks so sad??

Henryde8: oh my god

HeySon: wait JISUNG IS LEAVING SHIT

Mooseboy: HE’S RUNNING AWAY

IAMTHESHEEP: WHY IS CHENLE STILL SITTING THERE

UnderRatJun: JISUNG LEFT!

UnderRatJun: THE RAT!

IAMTHESHEEP: RENJUN YOU ARE THE RAT

UnderRatJun: NO YOU ARE THE RAT

HeySon: SHUT THE FUCK UP HE LEFT!

Mooseboy: HE FUCKING LEFT CRYING

XD: OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE WE DONE?

IAMTHESHEEP: CHENLE IS STILL SITTING THERE LIKE A DUMBASS

IAMTHESHEEP: WHY DOESN’T HE RUN AFTER HIM!!!

HeySon: WAIT HE’S GETTING UP

Mooseboy: HE LEFT

IAMTHESHEEP: HE’S GOING IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION THOUGH FUCK

UnderRatJun: …

Henryde8: well that was terrible wasn’t it?

UnderRatJun: to be honest, what the fuck did we expect?

UnderRatJun: this isn’t like some fanfiction or something where they get together and have a happy ever after

XD: what’s a fanfiction?

UnderRatJun: …

UnderRatJun: NEVERMIND

IAMTHESHEEP: operation was a failure!!

UnderRatJun: maybe even a bigger failure than you

HeySon: oh my god that was perfect injunnie!!

UnderRatJun: fuck you no one can call me injunnie except for Jeno or Nana

Mooseboy: guys we still have to figure out what we do now

HeySon: well what the fuck can we do?

IAMTHESHEEP: we screwed up big time!

UnderRatJun: for once in my life I may actually agree with SheepSheep.

Henryde8: now that’s a rare steak!

XD: Jesus fucking Christ Kunhang stop talking about memes it’s NOT funny!!

Mooseboy: the fuck he’s out here trying to have a good time and he’s probably feeling so attacked right now!

Henryde8: honestly I might wanna just yeet myself out of this group and live in a cottage in the country

IAMTHESHEEP: the lord yeetith and yoinkith away

UnderRatJun: what the fuck did I just witness?

HeySon: a massacre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my sister gave me the brilliant idea of taking my tablet with me and writing with that (it has word on it) so like maybe I can write chapters while in Hong Kong? who knows lmao


	18. Doie: who the fuck came up with this idea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [19:05] Mission: ChenJi  
> Doie is online
> 
> Doie: which one of you fuckers made Jisung cry.
> 
> Doie: he just came up to me full of tears and wanted hugs and comfort but wouldn’t tell me what was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all those who care, I’ve landed safely in Hong Kong!! So have a celebratory chapter!!

**[19:05] Mission: ChenJi**

_Doie is online_

Doie: which one of you fuckers made Jisung cry.

Doie: he just came up to me full of tears and wanted hugs and comfort but wouldn’t tell me what was wrong.

_Mooseboy, IAMTHESHEEP, UnderRatJun, XD, HeySon and Henryde8 are online_

Mooseboy: uH

XD: technically WE didn’t make him cry

XD: Chenle did

Doie: What.

IAMTHESHEEP: we may or may have not

IAMTHESHEEP: uh

Doie: go on.

IAMTHESHEEP: …

Doie: Go.

Doie: On.

Henryde8: we set Jisung and Chenle up on a date.

Doie: …

HeySon: we thought it was a good idea!

Doie: who the fuck came up with this idea?

UnderRatJun: YangYang.

IAMTHESHEEP: RENJUN DON’T SELL ME OUT YOU RAT

UnderRatJun: I’m just telling facts you sheep

IAMTHESHEEP: BUT

XD: TECHNICALLY IT WAS KUNHANG BUT YANGYANG PLANNED THE DATE

IAMTHESHEEP: NO I DID NOT

Doie: shut up.

Doie: I’m telling Kun.

IAMTHESHEEP: SEE IF I CARE HE’S A GRANDPA ANYWAY

Doie: I’ll tell Ten.

IAMTHESHEEP: OH MY GOD PLEASE DON’T HE’S FUCKING TERRIFYING

Doie: then tell me what happened with Chenle and Jisung.

IAMTHESHEEP: UH

UnderRatJun: well

_UnderRatJun sent eight photos_

UnderRatJun: we don’t know what they were talking about though

Doie: I see.

Doie: well, don’t pull this fucking shit again.

Doie: I don’t want to see Jisung’s heart broken.

Mooseboy: we definitely won’t hyung

HeySon: yeah none of us really want that either

IAMTHESHEEP: we still need to know what Chenle said to Jisung though

UnderRatJun: I’ll ask him

Henryde8: wait don’t!

XD: it’s too soon!!

_UnderRatJun is offline_

Doie: kids these days…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying out saving drafts and posting them so yeah!! hope this works!!


	19. TaeMoon: who has the time for that when there’s literally 19 people in this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [19:55] Let’s have a WayV future  
> UnderRatJun is online
> 
> UnderRatJun: I saw that Jisung was crying earlier in the dorms and I wanted to know if you knew anything
> 
> EdibLe is online
> 
> EdibLe: oh uh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this drafted before the Long Flight and I put in more stuff into the chapter during the week. I was planning on posting this on Monday but I wouldn’t want y’all to wait that long.

**[19:55] Let’s have a WayV future**

_UnderRatJun is online_

UnderRatJun: I saw that Jisung was crying earlier in the dorms and I wanted to know if you knew anything

_EdibLe is online_

EdibLe: oh uh

EdibLe: I was supposed to meet up with Mark-hyung earlier and I bumped into him…

EdibLe: and he was really excited to see me because we haven’t hung out in such a long time

EdibLe: so I told him my answer, that I didn’t have feelings for him, but still like him as a friend

EdibLe: and he cried.

UnderRatJun: …

EdibLe: I’m sorry that I couldn’t tell you earlier but

EdibLe: I just... don’t like Jisung that way

EdibLe: he’s nice to have as a friend but, I don’t know if we should be more than that

EdibLe: we’re still young you know?

UnderRatJun: oh

EdibLe: there’s also the fact that he made his user with my name in it

UnderRatJun: wait what?

EdibLe: you know how his username is JiPringle?

UnderRatJun: yeah...

EdibLe: it’s not because he likes pringles

EdibLe: he told me it’s a mash of the words Jisung, Prince, King and Chenle because we were talking about his 181204 crown photos and he “couldn’t think of anything better”

UnderRatJun: hold on a minute Chenle

UnderRatJun: I’ll be right back

_UnderRatJun is offline_

EdibLe: ???

EdibLe: Renjun-gege?

EdibLe: ...

EdibLe: Jisung just shouldn’t waste his time with me

_EdibLe deleted a message_

_EdibLe is offline_

**[20:01] Mission: ChenJi**

_UnderRatJun is online_

_UnderRatJun sent three photos_

UnderRatJun: guys we fucked up.

_Jae6, Suhny, MukTae, Doie, QueenAnne-Kun, Mooseboy, IAMTHESHEEP, Nanazen, HeySon, ChittaPhony, TaeMoon, SiChange, Avee(Je)no, Yutaverse, XD, Henryde8, OwO and YuckHay are online_

YuckHay: no!! ;((((((

Mooseboy: we fucked up so bad

QueenAnne-Kun: we should have known

OwO: oh my god

SiChange: well, fuck.

IAMTHESHEEP: wait Jisung has 181204 photos of him in a crown?

TaeMoon: no... 181204 is a date.

IAMTHESHEEP: ???

XD: 181204 is 4/12/18

IAMTHESHEEP: ohhhhh

Suhny: you mean 12/4/18?

Doie: we are not having that conversation when we should be talking about CHENLE NOT LIKING JISUNG EVEN THOUGH 20 OF US THOUGHT HE DID

IAMTHESHEEP: wait 20? There’s 19 in this group?

UnderRatJun: oh my god YangYang are you being extra stupid today?

ChittaPhony: 20 is including Jisung because he thought Chenle liked him too!!

Henryde8: this is just getting depressing

Avee(Je)no: it really is

MukTae: should we have a “cheer up Jisung” party?

Nanazen: we should!!

UnderRatJun: okay

_UnderRatJun changed the group name to Mission: Cheer Up Baby!_

Yutaverse: and let’s not fuck up this time

Jae6: yeah you guys probably should have told us you were going to set them up

HeySon: we literally talked about it in this chat you could’ve just scrolled up!

TaeMoon: who has the time for that when there’s literally 19 people in this?

HeySon: ...fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for all the ChenJi shippers out there I really give them such a hard time in this fic but if you want them to actually be together then idk read other fics I guess? Normal crackhead behaviour continues next chapter, but this isn’t the end of ChenJi arc.


	20. Jae6: how does chicken egg small equate to bubble egg waffle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [21:43] 9 + 10 = 21 - (Kun + Doyoung)  
> Mooseboy is online
> 
> Mooseboy: guys I can’t fucking breathe right now I’m laughing so hard
> 
> Jae6, SiChange, Doie, YuckHay, Yutaverse, TaeMoon and Suhny are online
> 
> Yutaverse: why is that? 
> 
> Mooseboy: you know how we visited Hong Kong right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by Elaraine and Milo! Couldn’t really think of much stuff so I put both in one, really sorry if it’s not what you wanted!! :(

**[21:43] 9 + 10 = 21 - (Kun + Doyoung)**

_Mooseboy is online_

Mooseboy: guys I can’t fucking breathe right now I’m laughing so hard

_Jae6, SiChange, Doie, YuckHay, Yutaverse, TaeMoon and Suhny are online_

Yutaverse: why is that?

Mooseboy: you know how we visited Hong Kong right?

TaeMoon: mhmm

Mooseboy: and we got Yukhei his “bubble egg waffle”

Doie: he owes me for that

Doie: why did he want FIVE of them??

YuckHay: they’re delicious okay?

Suhny: only Yukhei would like that type of shit

SiChange: actually no

SiChange: so would YangYang

Mooseboy: aNYWAY

Mooseboy: Yukhei tell them what bubble egg waffle is in Chinese.

YuckHay: (Chinese) chicken egg small

Mooseboy: now tell them the literal translation of it

YuckHay: chicken egg small

_XD, EdibLe and Henryde8 are online_

XD: oh god it never crossed my mind...

Henryde8: I FORGOT ABOUT THAT

Jae6: how does chicken egg small equate to bubble egg waffle?

YuckHay: me and YangYang call them bubble egg waffles...

TaeMoon: chicken egg small...

Mooseboy: it’s the funniest shit isn’t it?

Doie: that’s languages for you Mark sweetie

Mooseboy: I know but still! It’s god damn hilarious!

Yutaverse: I can’t believe you call that chicken egg small

Yutaverse: it’s not even correct it should be small chicken egg

YuckHay: I don’t know! That’s how the words are ordered in Chinese!!

EdibLe: guys shut up!!

EdibLe: don’t say anything that makes fun of Xuxi-gege please! You know he’s sensitive!!

Doie: yeah we know

Doie: but he’ll just forget about it

XD: yeah remember when we made fun of him when he and Jungwoo first went out?

Suhny: oh yeahhhh he was so shy and red and giggly it was so stupid

Suhny: it literally took us months to get them together

_Henryde8 sent a photo_

Henryde8: shit wrong one I meant to send a meme not WinWin

Mooseboy: OKAYYYYYY

Doie: DELETE IT BEFORE CHENLE OR THE OTHER CHILDREN SEE

EdibLe: too late hyung.

_Yutaverse saved a photo_

_Henryde8 deleted a photo_

Yutaverse: DONG SICHENG

Yutaverse: I’M CRYING

Jae6: I can’t believe it

Jae6: he can’t be as hot as me?

SiChange: of fucking course I can we’re born in the same year!

Jae6: that doesn’t mean anything

SiChange: whatever!

Doie: SICHENG IF YOU HAD NEVER NOT WORN A SHIRT THAT DAY CHENLE WOULDN’T HAVE HAD TO SEE THAT

SiChange: WELL SORRY HYUNG BUT THE STYLISTS MADE ME DO IT

SiChange: YOU KNOW WE CAN’T SAY NO TO THEM

EdibLe: it’s not like I care anyway

EdibLe: I’m thinking about Renjun-gege’s radio show!

SiChange: oh my god yes finally

XD: the baby is going places! 

Jae6: it’s gonna be like NCT Night Night, Renjun season!

Suhny: don’t compare! NNN will always be NNN

Suhny: Renjun’s radio show doesn’t have to follow that it can be completely different!

Jae6: Okay but hear me out

Jae6: we had Jae-D and John-D right?

Jae6: Renjun could be Ren-D

Suhny: ...

Doie: aww that’s cute!

_UnderRatJun is online_

UnderRatJun: don’t call me cute hyung.

Doie: but you are!

UnderRatJun: okay but only you and Sicheng-gege can call me cute

UnderRatJun: Sicheng is obvious but you helped me almost kill YangYang so I’m forever grateful for that

UnderRatJun: if only Kun-gege didn't get in the way... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m chinese but my chinese is shit so I don’t know what chicken egg small is written as in Chinese so forgive me but I literally just remembered that because I had one a few days ago and I still love them, it’s been about four years since I had one. Never in my seventeen years of living had I ever noticed that it was chicken egg small, in Cantonese anyway. Next chapter is gonna be about the process, well not really, of Doyoung getting Renjun to “kill” YangYang/plot his murder. At least part of it is.


	21. MukTae: why are you giving Renjun ideas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [15:47] 我愛你三千  
> EdibLe is online
> 
> EdibLe: how’s y’all?
> 
> EdibLe: we haven’t had a proper meet up in a long time!!
> 
> XD is online
> 
> XD: Hey VSauce Michael here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying out a thing where I put the tiniest bit of prose in, if you don't like it tell me and I won't do it again. Also I'm gonna make this multiple works because it's gonna be hard for people to keep up with it if there's "too many" chapters... Kinda like NCT's concept. I mean if you don't like that either then tell me?

**[15:47] 我愛你三千**

_EdibLe is online_

EdibLe: how’s y’all?

EdibLe: we haven’t had a proper meet up in a long time!!

_ XD is online _

XD: Hey VSauce Michael here

_ IAMTHESHEEP and Henryde8 are online _

Henryde8: how is me? 

IAMTHESHEEP: but more importantly

IAMTHESHEEP: when is me? 

XD: oh

_ UnderRatJun is online _

UnderRatJun: you’re really starting to get under my nerves YangYang

IAMTHESHEEP: what? You want me to top you instead?

IAMTHESHEEP: ;) 

UnderRatJun: what the fuck? No!

_ UnderRatJun is offline _

** [15:51] HELP! ME! **

_ UnderRatJun created HELP! ME! _

_ UnderRatJun is online _

_ UnderRatJun added QueenAnne-Kun, MukTae and Doie _

UnderRatJun: I want permission to strangle YangYang.

_ Doie is online _

Doie: ooo strangulation? Should end him if you’re strong to pin him down long enough

Doie: or just a good ol’ knife

Doie: wait you can drown him that would be even better

Doie: put him to sleep and drag him into a pool

_ MukTae is online _

MukTae: why are you giving Renjun ideas?

MukTae: he already tries murdering multiple members at least fifteen times a day

Doie: because I want him to actually succeed in killing someone for once

Doie: Renjun you still there?

UnderRatJun: yes hyung!

Doie: after you shut up YangYang, could you do the same to Taeyong for me?

UnderRatJun: will do!

MukTae: h-hey!

_ UnderRatJun is offline _

Doie: too late, be prepared!

_ QueenAnne-Kun is online _

QueenAnne-Kun: all of you need to be murdered to be honest

QueenAnne-Kun: I’m tired of all of you because I just keep losing my brain cells while being in this stupid group

Doie: Aw come on you love us!

QueenAnne-Kun: literally so sick and tired of you Doyoung you’re such a bitch and I have to clean up your mess

MukTae: so do I!

QueenAnne-Kun: but you’re the leader you are supposed to do that

MukTae: no fair! You’re a leader too!

QueenAnne-Kun: but you’re THE leader you know?

QueenAnne-Kun: the leader of the leaders

QueenAnne-Kun: you’re the CEO while we are the managers

Doie: speaking of managers our managers are absolutely terrible, much like ourselves

Doie: but the CEO is even worse!

MukTae: ...

MukTae: I wanna resign from leadership

Doie: too bad! You’re with us for life!

MukTae: fuck

QueenAnne-Kun: [2]

**[15:51] 我愛你三千**

EdibLe: What’s does topping someone mean?

XD: you don’t need to know, Chenle.

EdibLe: ?

_ Henryde8 muted IAMTHESHEEP _

Henryde8: We won’t even let you try Yang

_ IAMTHESHEEP is offline _

“Hey what’s that?” Jisung asks as he peers over Chenle’s shoulder, pointing at the group chat name.

“I love you three thousand” He explains, to the point, without further thought.

“Aw, I love you three thousand too!” Jisung breaks into a blinding grin. Oh crap. The pulsing in his heart accelerates tremendously, ready to crash and burn, until it’s no longer salvageable. He hates it. He can’t handle how his heart beats near Jisung, not when the boy smiles at him like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really dragging out the ChenJi stuff too much aren't I?

**Author's Note:**

> If you have concepts on what these boys should talk about leave a comment!


End file.
